


The Art of Cock-blocking

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aka the black Wally West, Cockblocking, I suck at tagging, M/M, Sexual Frustration, rebirth wally west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Damian Wayne and his boyfriend Wally West decided to go to Wayne Manor for a break and some relaxation. Little does Damian know that his brothers are going to interrupt him alone with his boyfriend at every chance they find available.





	The Art of Cock-blocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarletbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035362) by [Scarletbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat). 



It all started when Damian Wayne found himself the victim of Poison Ivy’s pollen, the young teen was burning with passion that inflamed his loins and when his lover was going to help him relieve his stress by trying out a new oral method on his anus, his eldest brother, Dick Grayson had to walk in and ruin it for the both of them.  That was when it truly began when Dick and his older brothers began to cockblock the two at every turn for a whole week straight.

 

Monday

Monday night, Damian Wayne and his boyfriend were the only two in the entertainment room in Wayne Manor.  The room included a popcorn machine, a mini fridge stocked with the boys' favorites, a snack bar, a huge TV that curved, and three levels of seating. It was just like a movie theater, except on the first level was a leather couch that curved, and just like the chair seatings behind them the couch extended, allowing people to recline.

 

“What do you want to watch tonight, West?” Damian asked as he dumped the fresh popcorn out of the basket, and turning off the machine.

 

“Whatever,” he mumbles as he presses his lips onto Damian’s neck. “I’m cool with whatever you want to watch.”

 

Damian grins mischievously as he fixes them a bowl of popcorn, “Okay. Grab the drinks.”

 

They met at the couch, Damian sitting in the middle and Wally sat beside him, already placing his arm around the smaller teen’s shoulders.  Wally grabs popcorn as he watches Damian selects a horror movie for viewing.

 

“Haven’t we seen this one already?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure.” Damian stated as he ate some popcorn. As the movie started he looked up at his boyfriend appraising his attractive features. Wally looked ahead while Damian looked to the side, admiring him in his slightly tight-fighting red t-shirt. Damian secretly wished Wally was standing so he could appreciate the way Wally’s joggers fit his rear just right, but he was equally appreciative of the dick print he could see in his boyfriend’s pants.  Damian quickly forgets about the horror movie playing, which they have seen before, his right hand curled tightly around the popcorn bowl as his left hand fingertips dug into the couch. They had Wayne Manor entirely to themselves, even Alfred was out for the night there was no way Damian was going to pass up this chance. Lost in his thoughts on how to attack, he never tore his eyes away from his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Dami,” Wally whispered as he turned to face the source of his adoration, “we’ve seen this movie before.”

 

“Hmm,” Damian hums as he looks up into his boyfriend’s brown eyes. Wally could see the want behind Damian’s glossy eyes as it felt like the temperature in the room continued to climb.

 

Wally cradled his face and as he leaned in with a smirk on his lips, “what are you trying to do?”

 

“You,” Damian responded just before he went in for those lips, tossing the popcorn bowl to the side as he wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck.

 

Wally chuckles into the kiss and he pulls away slowly, “okay.”  

 

That was all it took before Damian was rubbing his hands under the other’s shirt, kissing any skin he could reach with his lips, and when Wally touched him tenderly it caused him to shake with anticipation. His hands push down into his joggers his palm wrapping around Wally’s half-hard member stroking it passionately, he made a strangled noise that embarrassed himself when Wally squeezed his rear. Their lips met once again, quieting each other soft pants, as Wally reached his hand within Damian’s pants, having to undo the button to have full access.  They knew each other weak points and used it to tease each other endlessly until their foreheads rested against each other, each of them panting.

 

 

“You can,” Wally grunts out, “you can--you,uh, know.”

 

“Perform fellatio?” Damian asked as he looked up at him, watching his lover nod frantically. He licked his lips, “okay, okay.” He pulls out a condom, the young teen prefers to be prepared for anything.

 

“Let’s watch a movie Kaldur,” Dick Grayson declares loudly into the entertainment room with a smirk on his face. “Oh look, Damian and Wally are already watching a movie.”

 

“Don’t you dare come down here, Grayson.” Damian grumbles to himself but Wally was already tucking himself back into the pants, using his speed to do the same to his lover.

 

“Oh shit,” Dick stated as he flipped around the couch, squeezing his way between Damian and Wally, making Damian move to the other cushion. “We always wanted to see this movie but never got the chance.” Dick extends both of his arms on the back of the couch, he looks down to the floor, “oh man you spilled the popcorn. That’s okay we can make more. Sit, here Kaldur,” he patted to the seat between him and Wally, causing him to go down a cushion as well. “Hey,” Dick states as he turns towards the fuming teenager, “you don’t mind if we start the movie over?”

 

“Fuck you, Grayson,” Damian growls.

 

 

The two of the quickly bicker and Kaldur turns to Wally who is in the process of rewinding the movie and gives the meta-powered teenager an apologetic smile.

 

Damian Wayne didn’t know that this was going to be a long, sexually frustrated week.

 

Tuesday

Tucked away in the manor’s library Wally sat in a brown chair, reading a thick novel, which binding caught his attention and he didn’t think that the story would be this enticing.  Alfred kindly brought the young teen water and snacks when he first saw him sitting in the corner reading peacefully.  Damian had a meeting scheduled with his mother today, and he originally planned to invite Wally out for his outing with his mother; however, his boyfriend refused, wanting to give them time alone.  He wandered through the halls of the manor that were eerily quiet until he found the library and browsed the books on the shelves until one caught his eye.

 

Damian, recently returning home, looked for Wally throughout the manor, frustrated that he couldn’t find his own boyfriend until Alfred told him that he was located in the library. “West?” Damian called out into the library as he walked through, looking down rows until he saw his boyfriend relaxed, with a book in his hand. “There you are.  I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Welcome back babe,” Wally stated as he placed the book in his lap, “how was hanging out with your mom?”

 

“It went fine. She asked about you,” Damian responded as he walked towards the man and instantly sitting in his lap, “what are you reading?”

 

“Oh, this?” Wally lifts the book nonchalantly, “just a historical book talking about the first assassins.”

 

“Why would you want to read that when you have an assassin right here?” Damian stated as he grabbed the book while twisting in the speedsters lap.

 

“Hmm” Wally hums thoughtfully as his fingertips trace lightly up Damian’s spine, “the assassin’s in that book are ancient,--”

 

“Yeah, and I’m more relevant,” Damian interrupted with a smirk as he closed the distance between the two, dangling the book behind the chair. “This assassin right here wants you.”

 

“This assassin right here,” Wally stated as he gives Damian’s waist a soft squeeze, “has been torturing me lately.”

 

“Just be glad this assassin right here doesn’t want you dead,” with a wicked grin dancing on his lips he rolls hips into the other, “I just want you hard, Wally.  Hard and begging.”

 

 

Wally head falls, resting on Damian’s shoulder bone, as he laughs. “That sounds like torture, Dami,” he states in between his laughter while wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

 

“We never did finish our little game,” Damian stated, reigniting that challenge.

 

“First to beg losses?”

 

“Deal,” Damian stated as he pushed Wally back into the chair, dropping the book out of his hand. “I want you,” he whispers in his lover’s ear just before he started to attack the other’s neck.

 

Wally groans, “such a cheap shot attacking my weak points.”

 

“You must not have been paying attention in that little book,” Damian smirks. “Assassin’s strike fast, efficiently aiming for their target's weak points to take them down.”  He demonstrated this without interruption as he aimed for the weak point growing in his lover’s pants.  

 

“I’m, uh, not going down without a fight.”

 

The teenagers were locked in make out session once again, Wally's hands were holding on to the arms of the chair as Damian worked him, attacking his weak points relentlessly.

 

 

“Ahem!” A loud voice coughs repeatedly.

 

“You better turn around and leave,” Damian snarls over his shoulder.

 

“I would love to,” Duke's voice rings out, “but the material I need for a paper are right there.”

 

Wally looks over Damian’s shoulder, seeing Duke stand there with his finger extended and his other hand covering his eyes tightly.

 

Damian growls as he starts throwing books at Duke, “get them and get out.”

 

Duke dodges the hardcover books, he peels his hand from his eyes as he looks down at the titles. “These are the wrong ones.  You really shouldn’t throw these, Damian. Can you guys just--just stop so I can get them?”

 

“Come on, D,” Wally stated as he patted on the smaller teen’s back. While Damian was throwing random books at his brother, Wally was tucking himself back in. “Let Duke get what he needs.”

 

“Fine,” Damian responded as he quickly got up from Wally’s lap, striding past Duke, “Fuck you, cockblocking Thomas,” he sneers under his breath as he strided out of the room.

 

 

“You really shouldn’t have thrown those books Dami,” Wally stated as he caught up to his frustrated lover’s side, “they are some old books.”

 

Damian growls as he surprises his boyfriend by pushing him into the restroom, which only had a toilet and a basin, “I’m raging hard, and if someone cock blocks me one more time I’m going to die.”

 

Air knocks out of Wally as he is knocked against the wall, “shit Dami,” he states as his fingers gather around his belt loops pulling him in, “I don’t want you to die.”

 

“I guess we better work fast then,” Damian responded with a hiss on lips as his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around his member.

 

“Who do you think you’re talking too? I’m the fastest man in the world.”

 

“I don’t think when it comes to sex you should boast about that.”

 

There was a loud, unsteady, knock on the door, “It’s occupied! Go to one of the twenty other restrooms in this damn place!” Damian responded with irritation on his brow.

 

“You guys again?” Duke whined, “I need to use the restroom now, I can’t hold it.”

 

“Let’s take this to your room, Dami.”

 

Damian storms out of the bathroom, determinedly heading to his bedroom; however, Jason, Dick, and Tim were setting up a board game of monopoly on his bed. In frustration, he stormed to another bathroom alone and masturbated to repress his need.

 

Wednesday

 

In the morning light, Damian laid on his back as he looked up at the ceiling, listening to his boyfriend’s soft breathing in his sleep. The sixteen-year-old was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice his boyfriend was awake until his arms were wrapping around him and pulling him in close.

 

“Mornin’ Dami,” Wally groggily responds as he presses his lips to Damian’s neck. Sometimes in the morning Wally's voice sounds husky when he just wakes up, and this happened to be one of those mornings, and Damian would lie saying that his husky voice doesn’t turn him on. “Sleep well?”

 

“Yes, you?”

 

“Mhmm,” Wally hummed and Damian could feel his smile on his skin. “I had a dream. You were in it and begging.”

 

“I would hate for the me in your dreams to get cock blocked too.  I had to masturbate in the bathroom yesterday.”

 

“Oh poor Dami,” Wally teases but that husky voice is doing the opposite of irritating the other.

 

“We should have went somewhere else for brea--Oh,” Damian breath hitches as he feels Wally’s erection rubs into his rear.  Wally's hand makes it way into Damian’s pants again to great the half-hard member that wishes for his caress.

 

“They would have shown up wherever we went, you know that.”

 

Damian lets out a small groan as his eyes roll in the back of his head at Wally’s deft hand. “Less talking, and more of that,” he growls as Wally works his sex as if his hands were worshipping it.

 

Damian’s eyes are closed his lips parted releasing soft gasps into the room until there is a steady knock on his bedroom door. “Nonofuckno,” he grumbles to himself quietly, “don’t you dare stop.”

 

He doesn’t but the soft firm knock repeats on Damian’s door. “Master Damian,” Alfred calls out through the door.

 

“Yes, Alfred?!” Damian cries out half out in pleasure, and half out in frustration.

 

“Is everything all right Master Damian?”

 

“Everything is fi-ne!”

 

“If you say so Master Damian, I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“You should make way to the kitchen before Mister Logan inhales all that I’ve prepared.”

 

“Understood!” Damian responds back as his voice hitched as his hand clenches tightly on a pillow. Wally didn’t stop while Alfred spoke to them on the other side of the door, and Damian would have probably cut his head off if he did stop.  He throws his head back as he releases into Wally’s hand, he reaches for his boyfriend in his post-orgasm bliss and frowns when his hand is rejected. “Wha--you too Wally.”

 

“I’d rather get some food before Gar eats it all,” Wally’s stomach growls in agreement as if on cue.  Damian collapses on the bed as he watches his boyfriends licks his semen from his hand, Tim took his box of tissues that he placed in here for a certain purpose. However, the sight of his boyfriend licking the cum from his long digits had the young teen craving for more, and he groaned when he noticed he wasn’t going to get it anytime soon.  Damian pressed a pillow into his face ass he profanity loudly left his lips, and his boyfriend couldn’t do anything but laugh at him quietly.

 

Thursday

 

“You’ve never baked anything before?” Wally gawked as he placed the groceries on the counter, “not even cookies? I bet Santa was disappointed in visiting your house.”

 

Damian rolls his eyes as he watches Wally move around the kitchen, “Santa Clause isn’t even real, someone else wouldn’t have eaten those cookies.”

 

“Baking is fun, D.” Wally stated as he tied an apron around his waist.

 

“What are you going to make anyways?”

 

“We are going to make a cake,” Wally stated as he wrapped another matching apron around Damian’s waist. “It’s going to be from scratch and it’s going to be the best cake you’ll ever eat in your life.”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Wallace.”

 

It was a surprise the two had enough ingredients to make the cake when they were endlessly using it to tease each other.  The main ingredient that was the victim was the flour that they used to mark each other’s faces and any skin that was left uncovered.  Their playful, flirty banter didn’t turn naughty until after the cake was already in the oven and the sweet cream icing was finished.

 

Damian wipes his finger over the excess icing, bringing it to his lips. He moans as he licks the tip of his finger, that sinister moan almost made Wally drop the bowl he was taking to the sink. “It’s good,” Damian stated loudly as he looked down in the bowl with excess icing and a mischievous smirk was once again on his lips.

 

He gathers a decent amount of icing on his finger “Hey Wally,” he calls out to the other male, gaining his attention as he washed the dishes.

 

Wally stood there and stared as Damian brought the finger to his lips, licking the icing off his finger with the tip of his tongue. Damian brought the digit slightly into his mouth, sucking on it slowly, obscenely moaning around his own finger because of the taste and to tease.  Wally grabbed onto the sink as he watched his lover demonstrate the fellatio knowledge that he had gained from his research.

 

“Dude!” Gar voice calls outside of the kitchen, “please tell me you two aren’t doing what it smells like around all that food!”

 

 

“We-” Wally chokes as Damian looks at him while continuing to tease him. “We aren’t! We are just making a cake.”

 

Before Garfield and Jason even enter the room, Damian’s finger was out of his mouth, and he was standing next to the sink, drying the washed dishes.  If he was going to suffer from the constant cockblocking, he wasn’t going to make it easy for his lover.

 

It was a strawberry cake, with sweet cream icing and decorated with fresh strawberries that Wally had made together with Damian.  It was the best cake Damian had ever tasted in his life, he would have wanted another piece but his brother’s also had a craving for something sweet.  Damian looked at the empty cake pan unhappily as he stood up from the table in the kitchen, “it was good, West.”

 

“Thanks, Dami,” Wally stated as he leaned into give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. However, his lips met Tim’s cheek instead.

 

Damian Wayne was fuming as he watched Tim, deliberately, intercept the kiss that was meant for him.  “Drake, you are sooooo dead.”  Within seconds, Damian was chasing Tim around the manor. There was no way he was going to allow them to block him from kissing his boyfriend.  That was going too far.

 

 

Friday

 

“You need to stretch more, West.” Damian stated as the two were warming up in the gym, Wally had already ended his stretching routine for obvious reasons and was heading straight to the weights. “I know your muscles aren’t stretched properly--you have to warm them up.”  Damian continued as he dropped from his downward dog position and into the cobra.

 

“I’m pretty warmed up,” Wally mumbled.

 

“Nonsense,” Damian stated as he stood up. “Come here and let me show you some stretches. You’ll see the difference.”

 

Wally groaned as his boyfriend pulled him into witness one of his weaknesses, which was his flexibility. “Dami--” he protested while whining.

 

“Oh hush, you’re going to enjoy it.”

 

Damian started out by showing him simple stretches such as the warrior’s pose, cobra, downward dog, and stretches that extended his hip; he did more than showing him the simple versions but gave his boyfriend an excellent version of the complex ones.  Wally’s body felt like he was on fire--he could tell the difference in his muscles from his other stretch routine, but despite his other workout routine he didn’t have an awakening erection.

 

“You’re doing it wrong, West,” Damian groans as he extends more into the stretch. “Stretch more for that burn and work those muscles.”

 

“I am,” Wally muttered as he avoided Damian’s gaze.  He could see his boyfriend’s feet as he stood next to him, he could feel his breath cooling the small beads of sweat on the back of his neck as he knelt next to him.

 

“Here, let me show you,” Damian stated as his hands were on his boyfriend’s body, caressing the dark skin, and pushing him to into the correct pose.

 

“Oh,” Wally groans as he feels that deep stretch.

 

“See? If you repeated the routine you could do it without help,” Damian stated as his hands moved up Wally’s back. “It’s not like your regular stretches, now is it?” Before Damian knew it, the taller teen had him pinned to the mat flooring, staring down at him with lust in his eyes that ignited his own.

 

“Nothing is ever regular with you, Dami,” Wally stated as his hands slowly went through Damian’s short hair.

 

The two were making out again, being playful with their kisses, Damian being aggressive wanting more but Wally wouldn’t budge. That’s how they were when Bruce flew into the gym he heard from Jason that Damian was hurt, that Garfield could hear them. They were grinding into each other, their lips locked and the only thing that escaped was hushed moans and soft laughter.

 

A loud cough carries throughout the gym. “Fuck off,” Damian stated as he pulled Wally back down to claim his lips.

 

“Damian Wayne,” Bruce voiced out, “do we need to have another talk about your language?”

 

“Shit,” Damian faintly said as he collapsed onto the mat.

 

“Hi, Mr. Wayne,” Wally stated as he nervously waved at his boyfriend’s father while moving to Damian’s side.

 

“I heard from Jason and Garfield that you were hurt? Are you okay??”

 

“The only part of me that is hurting, and has been for this entire time here, is my penis,” Damian growled back in response. “I’m sexually frustrated and want to be left alone.”

 

“You two are not having sex--”

 

“We can have sex--”

 

“You two are NOT having sex in this gym, Damian Wayne.” Bruce interrupted his son with a firm note. “Do it in your room and stop trying to have sex all over the manor.”

 

“Tell all those stupid heads to stop interrupting us with their bullshit,” Damian argued back as he leaned up from the floor.  

 

“Just lock your bedroom, Damian,” Bruce stated and with that, he was gone.

 

They have tried to lock their bedroom door, but someone always picks it open.

 

Later that Friday evening, the teen couple planned to go out into the town to have a date, and some much needed alone time.  However, when they were about to walk through the front door both of them were being pulled back because tonight was the dreaded Family Night, the boyfriend’s included edition.  Damian sat there the whole time while playing board games, and family games with his family with a deep scowl on his lips. When they played Twister, somehow Tim acquired a large Twister mat, he was hoping to get to touch Wally even for a second but be it fate or that they were cheating Wally and Damian were always on two separate sides of the mat.  The two couldn’t even play footsie without someone intercepting them and Damian already told him no kisses while his brothers were being assholes, and some god help them if Wally accidentally kissed any of them on the lips. When Family Night was over, it was too late to go into the street of Gotham's, and before the young Damian could sulk up to his bedroom Dick pulled him to the side.

 

“You know, I didn’t get to have sex with Kaldur until I was eighteen.”

 

“Fuck you Grayson,” Damian snarled, “you can’t stop us forever.”

 

“We’ll see about that” Dick stated as he wrapped his arm around Damian’s shoulder, “You’re sleeping with us tonight.”

 

“What?!” Damian fumed, “no I am not.”

 

“We are camping tonight in the back yard--”

 

“How is that camping?”

 

“There are tents, and the guys will be in the second tent.”

 

Damian groaned as he watched his boyfriend get pulled along by his brother’s boyfriends. “You’re all shit,” Damian stated as his brother’s pushed him along, “definitely the worst.”

 

Saturday

 

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before,” Damian stated as he leads his boyfriend through the manor’s garden, which was massive enough to be considered a maze. “Even if they knew we were out here they wouldn’t find us right away.”

 

“That’s exactly what we need is your brother’s walking in on us in the middle.”

 

“Maybe they will get the right sense to fuck off,” Damian stated with a snarl.  The young teen woke up in a terrible mood from last night’s last minute ‘camping’ session.

 

After venturing further into his family's garden, Wally finally spoke up, “didn’t they have to redesign this after you cut off the animal’s head?”

 

“How did you find out about that?”

 

“Oh Dick to--”

 

“He needs to shut his trap,” Damian stated as he pushed his boyfriend against a wall of shrubs that held strong from the force. “Get down here,” Damian demanded as he stood on his tiptoes reaching for his boyfriend’s lips. They kissed passionately just before Damian pulled him further along into the garden.

 

 

“How big is this garden?”

 

“It’s ridiculous,” Damian responded as the two went around a corner and they halted in their steps immediately.

 

A loud moan sounds out, “Bruuuce,” they hiss desperately.

 

Damian and Wally stood there watching as his father lips were attacking Joker’s neck while pulling down his shorts.  If they had keen hearing, or if blood wasn’t rushing to their face from pure embarrassment they would have heard Bruce growling for Joker to get them off.  Joker’s head falls back as Bruce’s hands work wonders, and when he turns to the left he sees the two teens standing there in his glossy eyes. He lifts a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet, as his other hand pushes Bruce’s head down closer to his skin, gripping onto his hair. Wally's hand wrapped around Damian’s mouth pulling his boyfriend far away from the duo.

 

When he judged that they were far enough he removed his mouth, and Damian released this gruntled scream, curses flying from his mouth. “I just want to cum, why do they want me to suffer?” He groans into Wally's shoulder after his long rant.

 

“Let’s head back to the tower early in the morning okay?” Wally stated as he pressed his lips to Damian’s forehead.

 

“Okay--”

 

“Oh there you two are,” Jason called out with his hands on his hips.

 

Damian groans externally, “I’m going to kill them all.”

 

“No you aren’t,” Wally responded as he gave his hand a tightening squeeze.

 

Sunday

 

They finally returned to the tower, and they wasted no time as they made their way to Wally’s bedroom.  It was the closest bedroom, and Damian wasn’t going to wait for another second even if his boyfriend was the fastest man in the world.  They were stripped and bare in seconds, lips attacking each other and Damian moaned when those fingers he craved slowly reached inside of him.

 

“Wa-ally” he calls out as his voice breaks when Wally adds a second finger, reaching to that spot that drove his boyfriend crazy.  Damian didn’t just lay there and take it all, his hand was wrapped around Wally’s member to finally get his boyfriend off himself.

 

“D,” Wally groaned when Damian slightly teased the head of his swollen member, spreading around his pre-cum. “Come here,” Wally called as he moved his over him, Damian’s rear in his face, as leaned up. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Damian’s voice hitched as his face was right near his member’s dick. He reached out for it with his hand, “can I?”

 

“Mhmm” Wally's voice hitched as he felt his boyfriend’s breath on his hardened dick’s skin. “Fuck,” he groaned just before Damian's tongue reached out with a testing lick.

 

Damian grabbed the sheets as he felt Wally’s hands on his rear, slightly pulling the cheeks apart. His breath hitched when he felt Wally’s tongue across his hole, as his hand wrapped around his cock.  Wally alternated between fingering him and eating him out and feeling his boyfriend shake around him as he moaned on his cock, which sent vibrations up his body that made him crave for more. He didn’t hold the feeling to himself, and he vibrated his molecules whether if it was fingers or his tongue to send those vibrations up Damian’s spine.

 

When Damian was close, and with the way his toes were curling and pushing his rear back into his lover’s sweet mouth and how he was crying out for more, Wally knew he was going to explode.  Wally held onto Damian’s hip, his other hand jerking him off, as his mouth worked and he could feel Damian’s climax burst out him as he threw his head back and moaned, practically screamed, out into the room. Wally didn’t stop as his hand worked his lover’s member throughout his intense orgasm, Damian’s legs were shaking as his hand frantically moved on the speedster’s cock.  Wally own groans echoed into the air as his boyfriend stroked him through his own orgasm.

 

He reached for Damian throughout his pants, “you okay Dami?” Wally whispered low as he gathered the other teen in his arms.  He wiped away the semen that landed on his boyfriend’s face, “baby?”

 

Damian looked up at him through half-lidded eyes that were glossed over, the face of someone who was thoroughly ruined. “Fuck that was amazing,” Damian stated as he curled against Wally. “We needed that.”

 

Wally hums as his fingertips trace patterns into Damian’s back. “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

The two were cuddled together, ready to snooze away during their post-orgasmic bliss when Wally’s door was burst open and Starfire flew in the room.  

 

“Robin, Kid Flash I do not understand!” Starfire stated as she threw up arms in the air, waking the two, flying about the room in distress. “Dick called me about the blocking of the cock but I do not understand!  Why would we want to block the cock? Where is the cock trying to go? Why do we not want it to arrive at its destination?” Starfire turned around finally opening her eyes as she looked at the two naked males, “Oooh. Oh! I understand. You were mating like two flabnargs during nargnest.  I shall go now--Robin please do not consume Kid Flash like the real flabnargs.”

 

Damian rolled his eyes, “remind me after I wake up to kill Grayson,” he growled quietly.

 

Wally laughed heartily as his fingers ran through Damian’s hair. “Gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it and this story wouldn't have been made possible if I didn't get the inspiration from The Games by Scarletbat! 
> 
> I apologize if the characters were out-of-character, but I really hope you enjoyed the story and that it made you laugh, which was its intentions! While writing this story I had felt kinda bad for Damian. My initial thought process was "oh man, this teenager just wants to cum with his boyfriend." Therefore, I decided to be kind and let him have some quality time with Wally. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave comments! 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S I apologize for any mistakes! I'll fix them on a future date.  
> P.S.S I never thought I would be writing another fic for the Batman fandom and yet here I am. If you read this I'm really thankful!


End file.
